Where is your boy tonight?
by Rae666
Summary: It seems that lately, wherever Sam goes… Dean knows where he is… Crack!Fic My attempt at humour . Set in Season 3.


_Where is your boy tonight?_

Summary:

It seems that lately, wherever Sam goes… Dean knows where he is… Crack!Fic (My attempt at humour). Set in Season 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

Title comes from the Fall Out Boy song of the same name. :D Seemed appropriate!

Hope you enjoy!

SPNSPNSPN

The first time Sam got suspicious was when he received a phone call from Dean asking him to pick up some M&M's on the way back from the store.

Sam hadn't told him he was going to the store. He was sure he hadn't… he wracked his brains about it all the way back to the motel but he just couldn't remember mentioning it to Dean. Of course Dean was adamant that the young Winchester had openly declared he was getting supplies…

The second time Dean just happened to bump into Sam after the youngest Winchester had his hair trimmed. Dean hadn't stopped laughing for days, unable to believe that the barber had actually cut any of Sam's hair 'cause to him it was still just as long and in his opinion it was a rip off, twenty dollars for a trim that looked no different?

The third time… that was when they got separated on their latest hunt. The ghoul had decided Sam looked particularly tasty and decided to knock him out and take him to its lair. Yep, the thing had an actual lair full of creepiness and slime and just plain yuckiness… Sam remembered Dean barging in just in time to stop the thing from taking a bite out of Sam… What bothered him was that they were in the middle of nowhere and there had been no tell tale signs that gave away the creature's lair.

When they finally got back to the motel room, Sam couldn't bring himself to voice his thoughts. He simply stared at his brother whilst Dean cleaned Sam's cuts and stitched the pretty nasty gash at the back of the youngest's head. Was his brother psychic? Did Dean have powers like him?

He'd always wondered why he had them and not Dean… and the more he thought about, the more pieces seemed to fit together. Ever since they'd killed the yellow eyed demon, every now and then Dean would just seem to know where Sam was. Maybe it was the deal… maybe he'd asked for more than just Sam's life.

"Dean…" He started, fidgeting with the first aid kit on his lap.

"What?" Dean finished stitching and stood up, grabbing the kit from Sam and packing everything away.

"How did you find me?" There he said it… no going back. The only problem was would Dean tell the truth…

"Tracking chip." He answered simply; turning away too quickly… he was hiding something.

"I don't believe you." Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother, "What, you put one in my shoes? 'Cause I sure as hell didn't have my phone… the ghoul made sure of that."

Dean hesitated before answering, "No… not your shoe."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You kind of have a habit of going missing Sam… you can hardly blame a guy. I mean, especially after Cold Oak… I couldn't find you, if it hadn't been for that vision thing…"

"What did you do Dean? Tell me what you did?" Sam's heart sped up, fearing that he had been right about there being more to the deal…

Dean mumbled something so quietly that Sam couldn't hear him, but he could feel Sam's eyes burning a hole through his head so he finally relented in giving the answer.

"The tracking chip isn't so much _on_ you… it's kind of actually more like… _in _you. Back of your neck actually… less chance of interference that way."

Sam's hand immediately shot up to his neck, fingers warily feeling for any signs, "You're just joking right? You wouldn't actually put some chip in me… right?"

Dean didn't answer at first, just kind of smiled nervously and shrugged his shoulders.

"You didn't… you…Dean, please tell me you're joking."

Shuffling from one foot to the other, Dean just couldn't meet his brother's eyes, "Look at this way… next time some demon decides to steal you away I'll be able to actually find you… or next time you get possessed by some psycho demonic bitch with a vendetta…or next time some crazy family decides they wa-"

"Okay Dean, I get it." Sam grumbled, interrupting his brother. He folded his arms across his chest and looking his brother up and down his look from annoyed to pensive, "So when we getting yours implanted?"

"Mine?" This time Dean looked up and met Sam's eyes, his growing wider with worry and possibly a hint of fear, "What do you mean mine?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about the time the Wendigo decided it wanted you as a late night snack… or that the shape shifter in St. Louis thought you were wearing a pretty nice 'meat suit'... then there's the habit you have of getting kidnapped and used as bait for me... not to mentioned those times when you decide to go 'check things out' without back up…"

As long as the list of the times Sam went missing, Dean's was about the same size… and all Sam had to do now was wait until his brother was asleep…

SPNSPNSPN

Thank you for reading this pathetic excuse for a humour fic… seriously! Thank you! I am in awe of you! :D


End file.
